This invention relates to a kit of parts for assembly to provide a wire-to-wire shielded electrical connector, to an electrical terminal therefor, to a housing therefor and to a wire-to-wire shielded electrical connector.
There are disclosed for example US-A-4,457,575, US-A-4,577,920, US-A-4,778,407 and US-A-4,952,170, electrical connectors of the kind known as shielded data link electrical connectors. Such connectors comprise shielded electrical plugs for connection to multi-conductor shielded electrical cables, and shielded electrical jacks for mating with the plugs and for mounting on a circuit board, thereby to provide wire-to-board connections. Such connectors are used, for example, in harnesses for connecting electronic devices, for example, disc players, automotive vehicles. The need, however, sometimes arises for such a harness to be disconnectably extended, that is to say for a further length of multi-conductor shielded cable to be disconnectably connected to a similar cable and the existing harness, to lengthen it. For this purpose, a suitable wire-to-wire shielded electrical connector is needed.